Your Cuteness Becomes too Much Sometimes
by AJMurray
Summary: not good at summaries. When Jasper is being his cute self, Edward can't help himself. All-Human. Rated M for being Lemony, Upload for a friend that i will call Germany


Your Cuteness Becomes too Much Sometimes

_I do not own twilight. No matter how many times I pretend airplanes in the night sky are shooting stars. (Airplanes by B.O.B. is a great song)_

Jasper was humming happily as he washed the dishes after dinner and his love was catching up on his reading in the other room. Edward heard his small blond haired lover and crookedly smiled to himself. Looking up from his book he called out "Jazz, you make it hard to concentrate when you're being so cute all the time."

"Hm?" The blond looked up with his glistening blue eyes and blushed.

"Oh... I'm sorry, love." Jasper replied to the other man. Edward then stood up and walked silently, with the exception of his shoes against the hardwood, to the kitchen.

Edward slipped behind the smaller man and wrapped his arms around him. "No need to apologize, your cuteness turns me on." By the end of his sentence his voice turned seductive.

"Eh..?" Jasper's eyes widened slightly and he blushed an adorable shade of scarlet. Jasper turned around to face the taller bronze hair man. "Well then. I guess we know where this is going don't we?" Jasper said in his own seductive voice.

With that Edward quickly pushed his lips to Jasper's, moving them skillfully. Edward's left knee slid in between his lover's legs, pinning him to the counter.

Soft blissful moans escaped both of their lips. Edward lick Jasper's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Jasper let him in and they both stared to "explore" the familiar territory.

"L-let's move... this to the bedroom." Jasper suggested in between quick pants.

Edward quickly lifted Jasper off of his feet and carried him to their bedroom. Without taking his lips away, Edward opened the door, stepped in and quickly shut the door.

Jasper (now on his feet again) was smiling happily. His smile soon started to fade to a look of want and need as he started to feel the throbbing just below his waist line.

Edward smiled his seductive crooked smile at Jasper as he lied him down. The bronzed haired beauty then slowly moved his hands under his love's shirt, touching the smooth skin underneath.

"Mmmmm..." another moan escaped Jasper's lips as he felt himself become harder. He started to fumbling for Edward's shirt and quickly pulled it over his head.

Edward paused assessing the blond and smiles "Anxious, aren't we Jazzy?" "Well..." Jasper sheepishly smiles with the blush still hot on his cheeks.

"Mmmmm..." Edward then gently pushes his hips into his love's front so that their bulging area's are touching. Both moaned in pleasure at the clothed contact. "Tell me how much you want it Jazz. Let me hear you beg for it." Edward says in a husky, seductive voice while pushing down harder.

"Nnnah!" Jasper's head shot to the side as his moan dripped with pleasure, escaped him. "I want it! fuck me, damn it!" Jasper's hands tangle themselves deeper and deeper into Edward's bronze hair with each passing second.

"Hmm? I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you correctly." Edward says with a cold smile as his hand snakes its way into Jasper's pant's and grips his throbbing member.

Another scream of pleasure leaves Jasper's lips. He slowly locks eyes with Edward trying to communicate how much he needs anything to happen. " Please. Bang me. Fuck my brains out. Anything!"

Edward smiles a small smile, grips tighter on his love and says "Anything you want."

With haste, Edward pulls off his love's clothes, then his own. Jasper smirks at his naked love before him and quickly wiggles down to his love's waist.

Edward caught his breath as he felt the warm caress of his partner's tongue around the head of his erection. Edward's hands go to the blonde's head and tangle themselves into his hair as he moves his member in and out of the blond's mouth.

Edward gasped with pleasure as his lover took him fully into his mouth and started to suck and move his tongue harder. "Ja-Jasper." Edward said as he feels the pressure build.

Jasper just continued. He wanted every last drop of that sweet milk. Edward couldn't take it. He let go. Jasper felt the warm seed hit the back of his throat and fill his mouth. While Jasper swallowed, Edward pulled out of his lover's mouth panting.

Edward already erect again started to kiss his sweet little lover. "You still haven't given me what I wanted." Jasper said in a suggestive tone. "You've been a good boy, so I guess you deserve it. I hope your ready." Edward got on top of Jasper and slowly, as to not hurt his love, slid into the tight warm opening

"Ah-Ah!" Jasper screamed in ecstasy as his love began to thrust into him. Edward covered his lover's mouth with his own as he started to thrust harder and harder. With each thrust the blond would let out muffled cries of pleasure.

Edward let go of Jasper's mouth and started thrusting harder then before. Tears started building in Jasper's eyes because, despite his enjoyment the thrusts were becoming somewhat painful.

But Edward continued thrusting harder and harder into him. Jasper started screaming with every painfully, wonderful thrust. "Shh..!" Edward urged, in a loving tone, Jasper to be quite as he could feel himself reaching his peak.

Jasper was also on the verge of letting go as the thrusts became harder and quicker. Both of them were breathing shorter and hard as the thrusting continued to go faster.

Jasper couldn't take it anymore. He let go and came all over his lover's front. Edward couldn't hold out any longer. With one very last thrust he came, the warm seed soaking the inside of his love.

"Th-Thank... you.." said a breathless Jasper, as his eyes fluttered shut and little sweat drops going down his cheeks.

Edward slowly pulled out of his lover and watched as his sweat dripped onto his love. He leaned down and kissed Jasper's forehead. "I love you Jazzy." He whispered into his love's ear. "I love... you.. too." whispered Jasper in a tired voice.

For one last time that night, they share a kiss before drifting to sleep in each others arms.

_Leave your thoughts and whatever else in a review. Have a good morning, day, night (whatever time of the day you read this) _


End file.
